The present invention relates generally to the field of fiber optic cable management, and more particularly, to a kit including a plate having a plurality of slide-lock apertures, at least one cable tie down adapted to slide-lock engage with the plate, and at least one fiber organizer adapted to slide-lock engage with the plate, wherein the kit provides a comprehensive and universal solution for managing fiber optic cable within a rack-mountable chassis.
Rack-mountable chassis can be used to manage fiber optic cables and connectors within fiber optic networks. Each chassis can be configured to manage a predetermined number of cables and connectors, for example, twelve, twenty-four, thirty-six, forty-eight, etc. Each chassis can be equipped with a front access panel that opens to access adapters presented near the front end of the chassis, and can optionally include sliding trays to facilitate better access to the adapters. Adapters are presented at the front end of the chassis for ease in making optical connections, while fiber optic cables extending from the backside of the adapters are managed in the rear end of the chassis. Fiber optic cable can enter through the rear end of the chassis.
Chassis can be configured to handle large numbers of fiber optic connectors and associated cabling. As such, what is needed is a kit of parts for managing whole or divided out cable after entry into the chassis in an efficient and organized manner while maintaining the minimum bend radius of the optical fibers. A desirable kit would include parts for handling different types and numbers of cables encountered in various fiber optic network applications.